All Flowers Have Their Thorns
by Starlitwater
Summary: There's a new crew, worth 715,000,000 beri, and they have three new supernovas.With that much money on the line what will people do to take them out? What danger will they face? Will their pasts' all catch up to them? Is becoming the first Pirate Queen to big of a job? Is reaching your dream impossible? What is fates plan? Follow the Celestal Pirates in their jorney across the se
1. Three New Supernovas

**Hey everyone, here's my new OC story! Okay in case I don't point it out later; Carmella D. Starlit=Captain, Maya D. Pyroc= First Mate, Shea D. Flora=Cook, Aoi Mizuhana=Musician, Mimi Eustass=Doctor, Kurumi Kurokumo=Navigator and Shipwright. Just to let you know since I'm only telling you the colors of their hair in the story all of them have waist length hair. Oh and their all twenty. Enjoy and REVIEW! ~Star**

Chapter One

Carmella's Pov

"Girls!" I yelled as I ran to our ship, Thousand Constellation, my hair swishing behind me in my ponytail. I leapt up onto the deck as the girls came out. "We have wanted posters now." They all smiled and we sat down and I spread the posters out, "'Celestial Queen' Carmella D. Starlit; 250,000,000 beri." It showed me turning my head towards the camera while marines littered the ground. My black hair spread out by the action making my blue ombrey look like peacock feathers. My equally peacock blue eyes were glaring at the camera person.

Shea smiled, "Wow, Captain, that's amazing for a first bounty, nice picture too."

Mimi smirked, "Well she did take out a thousand marines on her own."

I smiled "'Flame Empress'; Maya D. Pyroc, 150,000,000 beri" Maya was standing in front of a burning marine building, her jet black hair was pushed to the side in the wind, her red ombrey looking like flames while her amber eyes shone in the light. Next I pointed to Shea's poster.

She was shown jumping off the ship and to the ground, brown hair thrown out behind her; bright green eyes the same color as her ombrey calm and focused, "'Earth Nymph'; Shea D. Flora, 100,000,000 beri."

I turned to Mimi, who was licking her hand. She looked up, "Sorry, it's a-"

"Side effect from the Panther fruit, we know." Aoi interrupted," Just like how Kurumi can't wear heavy clothing because of her Cloud fruit or I can't scream unless you all want to go deaf because of my Banshee fruit."

"Hey," I exclaimed, "How are you all forgetting about me? I have it at the worst, whenever comets rain down they go towards me because of my Celestial Fruit."

"Yeah," Kurumi scoffed, "How could we forget? They're always raining down towards Constellation," She rubbed the wood of the deck, "Ppoor girl." She then glared at me, "Unlike you, who will rot in hell and be tortured by the souls of all destroyed boats. _And_ the comets always veer us off course." Kurumi then mumbled something about putting a 'spider' curse on me.

I sweat dropped, "Okay, let's get on with it." I pointed to Mimi's poster. She was in mid flip, arms crossed around her body as she spun in the air, her red hair wild behind her, magenta eyes filled with the excitement of her 'hunt'. "'Red Cat'; Mimi Eustass, 80,000,000 beri. Why doe's Mimi's picture look better than mine?"

Mimi gave a small smile and nodded in approval, "Still not as high as Kiddy's but it's a good start and as for your question Car-car; I will _always_ look better then you. Always." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and pushed her already was to big cheast forward in pride making me feel even worse about my small chest size.

"You don't need to say it twice!" I yelled before moping in the corner, after a minute Shea finally was able to get me back in a positive mood. I stuck my tongue out at Mimi then pointed to Aoi's poster, "'Deadly Siren'; Aoi Mizuhana, 70,000,000 beri." Aoi stood in front of the camera, the middle finger and pointer finger of her right hand on the edges of her mouth signaling she was about to attack, the bangs of her navy blue hair falling just before her golden eyes.

I pointed to Kurumi's, "'_Spider _Cloud'; Kurokumo Kurumi, 65,000,000 beri." Her blond hair blowing behind her while her onyx eyes stared at the camera like '_bring it on'; _a smirk etching across her face_. _

**(A/N okay so let me explain a few things. For Kurumi's poster the word spider is pronounced in English so it's Spider Kumo since 'Kumo' means both spider and cloud. Kurumi's last name means Black Cloud and Aoi's means Water Flower. Most of you know Aoi means blue and Kurumi means like bug or something. All of their names go in the order of first name, last name. As for Mimi she's going to be Kidd's twin, yes she calls him Kiddy, which is going to be fun if they meet up. Insert evil laughter here. Okay since this is so long I'm going to end it now, the A/N I mean.)**

"So that's a total of." I turned to Maya, "You the math whiz you do the math."

Maya rolled her eyes and in less than a second had the answer, "Its 715,000,000 beri." All our mouths dropped and Maya shrugged, "It's simple math girls you just-"

"Oh my god!" I screamed, "We're worth 715,000,000 beri." Maya fell backwards and hit the deck. In a second she got up and hit me on the head.

"It would have taken a normal person at least five minutes to do that on paper let alone in their head. And I did it in a second, show some respect." I rubbed the rapidly growing bump on my head.

I rubbed the growing bump on my head while tears gatherd in the corers of my eyes, "That hurt Maya."

Kurumi rolled her eyes, "Oh please that's nothing compared to what Constel," her nickname for the ship, "Has had to go through. No thanks to you!"

Aoi chuckled lightly, "That rhymed."

"Let's drink in celebration." Mimi cheered.

"HELL NO!" we all yelled.

"You are NOT going anywhere near alcohol for another month." Shea told her.

"It wasn't that bad." She whined.

Maya scoffed, "Yeah like drinking ten barrels of booze isn't that bad."

"Not to mention you had a hangover for three days." Kurumi added.

"And you tried to make out with a lamp post when we dragged you back to the ship." Aoi mentioned making Shea, Kurumi, and I snicker.

"You mean me, you traitors! Thanks to her chest it felt like I was carrying around a two son sack of bricks." Maya yelled.

"Oh," I raised my hand, "That was my idea since you were the most sober." Maya whacked me on the head again and grumbled something about me being an idiotic fool. Suddenly cat ears sprouted from the head of a pouting Mimi. She jumped up in the air, her nails becoming three inches long, and cut an incoming cannonball to ribbons. We all got up and looked around trying to find where it came from. The direction Mimi jumped in was facing an island. Though I could only tell it was an island because I could see the colors of the forest and beach. It was pretty far away. Mimi landed lightly on the deck and looked down at her nails, "My manicure."

Another four cannonballs came flying. Maya grabbed her two daggers strapped to her thighs and jumped towards one while Shea pulled out her whip, which may or may not have had poison from mandrake roots on it. They each attacked a cannonball. Maya spun and cut the projectiles one right after the second while Shea lashed out with her whip, which wrapped around one, she swung the cannonball into the last and the two crumbled.

As soon as they hit the deck two more came. Aoi sighed and put her middle finger on one side of her mouth with her pointer finger on the other. She released a sound wave that made one ball go flying off where it came from. Kurumi smirked and snapped her fingers. A cloud spun towards the cannon ball. When the projectile hit it the cloud was pushed back then suddenly jolted forward like a spring. The cannon ball flew off.

Mimi whistled, "Like a jack in the box."

Kurumi smiled, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"So," I said cracking my knuckles, "Who wants to find the idiot who decided to mess with us?" Everyone raised their hands and we took off.

-X-

I sat on the figure head, which was a Pegasus. "Kurumi~! Are we there yet~?" I sang out to her.

"It's been five fucking minutes. And I said it'd take at least fifteen minutes thanks to the wind blowing opposite us." She called back from the wheel.

I pouted, "Maya~! Want to spar?"

Maya looked up from polishing her staff. It was gold with ruby incrusted swirl designs in it. "Sorry put if I don't clean my staff of daggers before I get blood on them it could do more potential damage. Ask Shea."

"Shea~!"

Aoi had put up a punching bag for her and she was in the middle of landing a flying kick on it. She turned, "Yes Captain?"

"Want to spar?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to practice my kicks and I don't want to accidentally hurt you. How about you ask Aoi-san?" I nodded. An angry Shea could take Maya and me down and we were the strongest, nicknamed the Three Goddesses.

"Aoi~!"

She looked up from tuning her guitar, "Unless you don't want to hear good music I'd suggest you leave me to my tuning." I nodded and Aoi smiled, "When we leave the island I'll play my new song for you got it?"

I smiled, "Thanks! You have the best voice in the world!"

"CAR-CAR! Get up here!" Mimi yelled from the crow's nest. I jumped up towards in and landed a few feet from the top. Grabbing the ladder I swung my feet behind be and back flipped into the open doorway.

Mimi smiled, "Flashy entrance as always. Let me paint your nails. I already finished mine." I nodded, sat down, and extended my hands. She pulled out a file and started to do her work. After about five minutes she chose a peacock blue color the same as my ombrey and eyes.

"You know Car-Car, it doesn't really matter if you have curves or not. Inner beauty matters as well. And want to know the key to inner beauty?" I nodded, "Self-confidence. Pretty nails in your favorite color," she gestured to her deep purple nails then to my blue ones, "you hair styled your favorite way."

She gestured to her halo braid and then shook my ponytail. I laughed and Mimi smiled, "Those are the keys to real beauty. Who cares about looks, you know' I've seen girls prettier than Boa Hancock' the pirate empress herself. It's because they don't throw themselves out there and say I'm the best or even try to do the limbo then state they're actually looking down at someone. I may have curves and a pretty face but so does everyone in this crew. Inner beauty is your best strength."

"Really?" I asked her, "Because all I hear people say is that girls are just a pretty face. Are you sure it's actually possible? Men look down on us. They just see us as eye candy."

Mimi took my hands, which were already dry, "You have the power to outshine the stars themselves. Aoi has the potential to write a song as good as the legendary muses. Shea can find All Blue is she sets her mind to it. Maya can find the Eternal Flame. Kurumi can surpass Vegapunk himself. And maybe I may even be able to surpass my brother for once in my life. We have power, females are not weak. Don't let anyone tell you that. Didn't we form this crew to show the world what a group of six girls can do?"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"We're here!" Kurumi yelled.

I smiled at Mimi, "Bet you a thousand beri we'll end up getting in a fight with marines or another pirate crew. I also bet you another thousand I'll take down more than you."

"Oh, you're so on."


	2. Sluts, Queens, and Evil Unicorns?

**I don't own One Piece. Let's get on with the story and PLEASE REVIEW. ~Star**

Chapter Two

Kurumi's Pov

We landed on the beach, soft sand hitting the souls of our shoes. One look at the island and I almost gagged, three words; pink and fluffy. The sand was a rose quarts color, the trees looked like hot pink glass sugar with cotton candy on top. The air smelled like cheap perfume and I swear I saw a unicorn trot by. I glittery pink sign read, 'Welcome to the kingdom of Otogibanashi.' Another sign underneath it said have a 'nice stay, princesses and princes.'

"This is going to be hell." I muttered and the others nodded their heads. We absolutely hate girly stuff. I mean painting our nails and styling our hair is fine, heck, most of us have a small amount of makeup on. But this princess stuff is fucking annoying. We are no damsels in distress, and we will not wear poufy dresses or any frills. To make sure everybody understands that we always wear matching outfits just in different colors. I'm always orange, Shea green, Carmella's blue, Aoi's gold, Maya's red, and Mimi's, purple.

Right now we had on our personal colored miniskirts, they went about three inches above the knee, with black belts and a black tank with our specific color jacket, which was open and stopped just below our bust. We each had on different shoes, though all of them were black. Mine were sneakers, Mimi had on kitten heels, Shea had on flats, Maya wore combat boots, Aoi had sneakers like me but they had heels on them, and Carmella had on one inch heel boots that went up to her knees.

We walked through the town's streets, where all the woman had on slutty outfits. They clothing was skin tight and the hem was so short when they walked it looked like they would flash someone any second. I shuddered when I saw a girl about the age of thirteen making out with perverted old geezer. Even Mimi looked shocked.

Shea just shook her head, "Hopefully it doesn't take too long for the log pose to set." We all nodded in agreement.

I gaged, "Are you sure this is where the cannonballs came from. The only weapon I can think of them having is an overly tight cocktail dress."

Aoi chuckled, "let check out a bar, they all ways have good info."

Carmella frowned, "These girls have no dignity." We walked into the closest bar, where woman were practically throwing themselves at men. I tried my best not to choke on the cheap perfume smell. Sighing I walked over to the bartender, who for once in my life I was thankful, was a man. He flinched when I got close.

"Don't worry, I'm not a slut like those girls." I gestured to a woman making out with a man, who hands were dangerously close to her chest.

The man gave a sigh of relief, "Um, how may I help you?"

I pointed to the log pose on my right wrist, "How long does it take for the log pose to set?"

"It doesn't."

I blinked, "Huh?"

"You need an eternal pose to the next island."

"How do I get one?"

"If you have a boy in your crew he has to sleep with one of the women on the island. They all have at least fifteen. Though if you're an all-female crew or a male member doesn't want to sleep with one of the women, I don't blame them, you have to talk to the queen."

I nodded, my mouth pressed into a thin line "Thanks for your time."

I walked back to the girls. "So how long does it take?" Maya asked

"The log pose never sets. You have to get an eternal pose to the next island."

"How do we get one?" Aoi asked

"Well unless we get a male crew member and he wants to sleep with one of the women on the island we need to talk to the queen."

Mimi scowled, "This is one fucked up island." Everyone nodded in agreement

-X-

We stood in front of the palace gates, most of us trying not to gag. It looked like it had jumped out of a fairy tale. Not to mention it was pink. A. Pink. Castle. Maya crinkled her nose, "You have got to be kidding me."

I gagged, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Shea gave a small smile, "Maybe they'll be nice?"

Carmella, who had tears in her eyes, put her hand on Shea's shoulder, "it must be nice. Being able to look on the bright side of this hellish island." And _another_ unicorn trotted by. _That's odd, there seems to be more around the castle. That's the tenth one. _

"It's weird. A fairy tale style island yet all the women act like sluts and whores." Aoi pondered.

Mimi snorted, "Hopefully my brother never finds this island; he's a total pervert."

I turned to her, "Come to think of it who is your brother."

"Eustass Kidd."

"Oh, WHAT!?" we all took a step back, shock plastered on all our faces.

Maya had a look of horror on her face, "You mean that one of those bloodthirsty supernovas."

Shea sweat dropped, "You know you, Carmella, and I are all considered supernovas now, right?" Maya blinked at her before she fainted.

Aoi gave a shaky smile, "You don't have a bloodlust like him, right."

Mimi shook her head, "I'm the sane twin."

"YOU'RE TWINS!" Maya, who had just woken up fainted when she heard that.

Carmella, who had been running around in a circle with a gigantic grin on her face, "this is great. You said you always wanted to surpass you brother right?" Mimi nodded and Carmella's smile grew wider, "Then that means you'll become really strong."

-X-

I sneezed. Killer turned to me, "You okay Kidd?"

"Yeah, it's probably some fucked up dipshit talking smack about me.

-X-

Mimi smiled innocently at the guards, who were trying to pull off a glare while blushing furiously, "we were told if we were to get an eternal pose we need to talk to the queen. Can you please let us in, Onegai~?" She batted her lashes.

One of the guards nodded, his face beat red, and opened up the doors for her. I smirked after we had passed them, "I'm surprised your 'charm' actually helped us out for once."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Oh be quite cloud brain." Maya, who Aoi has bonked on the head to wake up, snickered. I glared at her and she immediately shut up.

Carmella looked at the walls, which were hot pink, and drooled. "Looks like candy, overly pink candy but still candy." We all sweat dropped.

Shea smiled, "I'll make us candy when we get back on the ship, I have the ingredients."

"Do you mind if I watch?" Aoi asked, "I hear sugar blowing and candy making is a beautiful art."

"Of course I don't mind." She replied almost immediately. Aoi and Shea had joined the group on the same island, or that what I'm told since I'm the newest member. The first to join was Maya, then Shea and Aoi. After that Mimi popped up and helped them save Shea, who had been kidnapped, and then I joined about a week later. Their old ship was nice, a beauty called the Goddesses Chariot. The hull had been damaged and they had to get a new one. The only reason they had gotten that far without a navigator was because Maya knew how to use one.

"Girls, I think we're at the throne room." Maya pointed to the giant doors. It was weird; they were pure white, stark against the pink on the walls.

The guards at the doors opened them without a single word. My breath caught in my throat, it looked like Olympus. Everything was pearly white. A long silver carpet lead to the throne at the end of the room; which was decorated with gold. The ceiling was glass and the walls had murals of the ocean and the sky. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, reflecting the light in colored prisms across the room. It was beautiful, and not a trace of pink.

On the throne was a woman, who looked no older than seventeen, with long locks that changed color with the light, like a crystal, and one gold eye while the other was silver. She wore a sleeveless white dress that fell to her bare feet, which had delicate chains wrapped around them. One arm held a long silver staff with a crystal dome incrusted in detailed gold while the other lay on the armrest of her chair.

She smiled, "I was told you wish for an eternal pose?" Carmella nodded and the woman beckoned for a guard to come over. He placed an object in her hand. She got up, which surprised me a lot, and walked over. She gave it to Carmella, "I'm sorry about the log pose not being able to set. There was a war a while back and though the island itself has recovered, its magnetic field has not. In fact it got stronger, so strong that the log pose cannot lock onto the next island."

Carmella smiled, "It's okay, thank you for the eternal pose, Queen…"

"Lucinda, but you can call me Lucy."

"Okay, Queen Lucy."

I stepped forward, "Your Majesty, I have a question." She nodded beckoning me to go on, "Why are the people of the island so different from the people in the palace? I know there is difference with the way you were raised but its way to big."

"I have never been outside the castle. There is a curse on all royalty of this island. The native animal, the unicorn, seeks our blood. They are normally harmless but to me I'm a natural enemy. Even when the world government calls a gathering I cannot go, I have to talk over the den den mushi."

"So that's why we saw so many of those demons around this area." Mimi stated.

Lucy chuckled "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way. As for the people, the unicorns have a power in their horns, they change the people personality."

"How long does it take for the effect to start?"

"Ten days, unless you are in this palace, the walls are made out of quartz and marble. We have crystal and pearl as well. All four of those are what make up a unicorns horn so they cancel the magic out."

Aoi nodded, "I get it now. The genetic material of the horn is the final key to changing a person's personality. Since the castle doesn't have the creatures DNA or RNA, whichever those hellicorns have, it interferes with the magic."

"Yes, I think that's it. My teacher told me when I was younger but I was too busy thinking about how pretty the chandeliers were."

I smiled, "They are amazing. The crystals are cut perfectly so that the light catches it just right. Whoever thought of it is a genius."

Lucy gave a small smile, "My big sister designed them, she was amazing; loved everything about art and design. It was a birthday present to me since we always hung out in the throne room."

Shea bowed to her, "I'm sorry for your loss."

We all took a step back, "Huh."

Maya bonked us on the head, "Didn't you notice how she used past tense idiots."

Lucy smiled, "It's true my sister died five years ago, a unicorn got in the palace and killed her."

Carmella stepped forward, "Alright I've decided! I'm going to get rid of the curse for you!"


	3. Akane's Curse

**I don't own One Piece, just my plot and characters. Thanks for the reviews (sarcastic). Hopefully I'll get one soon, but at least I have a follow and two favorites. It's really hard to write a One Piece OC story, you have to create characters and personalities. You also have to create hard pasts, how they joined the crew, and islands; lots and lots of islands. Anyways here chapter three, I hope you enjoy. And yes, I think unicorns are evil; I **_**HATE**___**sparkles and sunshine and all that shit. Being pessimistic is fun; you should try it some time. **

_Last time_

_Carmella smiled, "I've decided! I'll help you break the curse!"_

Chapter Three

Shea's Pov

I blinked before promptly smacking Carmella on the head, "What are you thinking? You will not barge in on another person problem. Last time we did that we got money on our heads; bounty hunters are probably sharpening their knives right now in hopes of getting our blood on them and you want to do something that will cause a lot of trouble and possible make things even worse? No way, I will not have that." I pushed her head down in a bow towards the queen, "I am sorry for this idiot, she doesn't think things through."

Queen Lucy smiled, "Actually, if it doesn't bother you it would be nice if you helped."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "But isn't there a curse?"

She nodded, "Yes, you see the curse was supposed to end about seventeen years ago but this witch named Akane, she kind of reactivated it. Her magic is off the charts; even our best mages can't hold a finger to her."

"So where do we come in exactly?" Aoi asked.

"If Akane is defeated the curse will break for a day. Once we capture her, you know after she's defeated, we can take away her powers."

Carmella cocked her head, "What does taking away her powers do?"

Mimi pounded her fist into her palm and I could almost see the light bulb go off, "Oh I get it now. Since the curse would break if she was defeated she would need to re-reactivate but without her powers she can't do that, right?"

The queen nodded "Yes."

"Wait," Kurumi interrupted "we may have devil fruit powers but we can't go against _magic_. It can do too many things; we can have limitations with our powers. And besides I read in a book that most mages can use water magic. Only two of us don't have a devil fruit powers. It would be suicide."

"I agree with Kurumi, it's too dangerous." Aoi said

I stepped forward, "Maybe we can negotiate instead of fight."

Lucy shook her head, "That's impossible; we've been trying for years. Every time we send someone a week later a package comes. Inside there's the person, but they're turned to stone. Her personality is too hard to convince."

"What's her personality?" Carmella asked.

The queen looked us in the eye, "Needs all the attention, blames stuff on everybody else, conceded, bratty, bitchy, and over all a total pain in the ass."

Maya snorted, "Can I murder her now?"

The queen smiled, "No, I'd like her alive, though you can break as many bones as you want."

Mimi jumped up and down, "YAY!"

Maya turned do her, "I thought you didn't have bloodlust like your brother?"

"I don't."

"Then why that reaction?"

She cracked her knuckles, "I want to beat up some bitch ass." I sweat-dropped, _That's Mimi for you._

"The problem with the magic?" Aoi reminded us.

The queen smiled, "I have a solution for that. You see on this island magic is amplified thanks to the magnetic pulse."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "How does that help?"

"It also amplifies devil fruit powers so they are equal to magic. You tolerance against the water goes up slightly and actually, Akane can't use water magic."

A man walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She turned to us, "The castle can house you if you wish."

I shook my head, "No thank you, we'll stay on our boat; we always do. It just feels a little safer."

Lucy nodded, "I understand. If something is to happen please, contact me over the den den mushi."

We all nodded and thanked her before leaving. After about five minutes Maya broke the silence, "Well this will be fun."


	4. Mimi's Crush and Carmella's Lessons

**I do not own One Piece, just my characters and plot.**

_Last Time_

_Maya finally broke the silence, "Well this will be fun."_

Chapter Four (Shea/Maya)

I burst into Mimi's office, also known as 'the doctors' room.' I panted and held out the basket for her, "Here are the ingredients." Mimi got up casually and grabbed them.

"Thanks. Now I can make that tonic."

I raised an eyebrow when I looked around the room, "Didn't you say it was an emergency?"

"Oh, I lied." She put the herbs and various petals in the mortar and picked up the pestle. It was weird I'd seen a mortar and pestle used before and how people handled it but the way Mimi held it like it was a pencil or a whisk. She started to grind the plants together, "I thought you'd get them faster this way. Sorry, but we were running low on this stuff and it's needed to cure the common cold."

"Why would you need to cure the common cold?"

"Kurumi told me the next few islands will be in the winter stage."

"Oh. When did she start to do that?"

She switched grinding the plants from clockwise to counter-clockwise, "Since I asked her to update me on the weather patterns three island ago. If you know what the islands climate is going to be you can prepare for sickness easier."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so passionate." I pulled up a chair and sat down, "What got you interested in becoming a doctor?"

Mimi stiffened, turned to me and smiled. Not a smirk, not a fake smile, but an actual genuine smile, "Well, you know how I said my brother was Kidd."

"Yeah and Maya fainted when she heard you were twins."

"He was always getting into fights, even back then, and I always got dragged into them for no reason what so ever. There was another kid who had moved in next door to us and when I got hurt one time he offered to patch me up. Kiddy was against it, called him a fucked up bastard, and tried to hit the kid."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah so the kid could have dodged. Back then I didn't know that but now I do. But he took the hit head on and didn't even stumble; he then told my brother that I'd be fine. Kiddy huffed, like the little brat he was, and sat down to watch. He patched me up and someway, somehow we all became a little clique. My brother and the kid always fought and in the end since they were both so badly beaten up _I_ was the one who had the role of doctor. The kid taught me a lot and I grew to love being a doctor. It was fun being able to help people." She smiled, "Even when you're the one breaking their face."

"So you grew up with it?""

"Yeah, pretty much." She grabbed a bag then took the ground up plants and put them in it, "now we make it into tea whenever someone gets sick." She put it to the side then grabbed gauze. Taking some other plants from jars she started to grind them together, "Can you toss me that bottle of anesthetic?" she pointed to a white bottle on the shelf hanging by the door.

I grabbed it and gave it her, "So what are you doing now?"

She squirted some of the liquid in then started to grind again, "Well I'm prepping a paste I put on gauze. You smear a little on then apply to a wound. It helps keep the wound clean. Also it turns a different color when there's an infection. So if one slips by me I can tell."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Yeah, the kid taught it to me."

"Oh I've been meaning to ask, what's the kid's name? I mean since you seem all giddy about him."

Mimi blushed slightly and I smirked; bingo. I knew that look; it means you have a crush. And not a small one ether, "Trafalgar Law, though I call him Law-kun."

My eyes almost popped out of my head, "The Trafalgar Law. Like the warlord? The sadist? The surgeon of death?"

Mimi sweat dropped, "Why is your reaction bigger then when I told you who my brother was?"

"Because, you brothers an overconfident bastard. Trafalgar Law, now that's a different story."

"I guess, so what's for dinner?"

I sighed and looked at my watch, "I don't know but it's time to make it, it was nice chatting with you."

"Okay see you soon Shea." I nodded.

I walked down the hall and past an open door. I stopped and backtracked to see Aoi playing her guitar.

She strummed the strings at a quick but catchy pace while her hands moved up and down the arm. "This time is colder now; I think it's sick of us. It's time to make our move; I'm shakin' off the rust. I've got my heart set on anywhere but here. I starin' down myself I'm counting up the years. Steady hands just take the wheel. Every glance is killing me. Time to make one last appeal, for the life I lead. Stop and stare. I think I'm movin' but I go nowhere. Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared. But I'll become what I can't be." I smiled and walked on.

She really has improved from when we were kids. I remember when she came home smiling and holding that guitar. She said she found it in an ally with a note that said, 'for the future musicians who will one day surpass me.' After about three years she found out on her own how to play, though she wasn't that good. After lots of practice she went to a bar and preformed. We had been struggling and sometimes had to steal. But thanks to that guitar we survived till I was accepted as a chef for the same bar. I smiled, "It's been a long time since I've thought of that place." I turned the corner and walked up the stairs into the kitchen. Tying the bow behind me I smoothed out my apron and looked at the fridge, "Now, what should I cook?"

-X-

I laughed and pointed to the body that lay sprawled out on the deck, "You always were clumsy."

Carmella picked herself up off the floor, "And you were always obnoxious."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay so what I was trying to teach you was how to be a little more graceful and as you can see; it's not work that well."

She stuck her tongue out, "But why do I need to be graceful, can't I just use my powers to take care of the marines."

"Look, girl, Shea and I are the only ones that don't have a freaking satin fruit,"

"Devil fruit."

"Whatever and still we can match you. Why?"

"You have haki."

"No, it is because I can dodge. Now let's train you how to avoid attacks." I grabbed my three rods and connected my staff, "Flame Ball!" Ten balls of fire around two inches in diameter each shot towards Carmella. As soon as they hit they passed through her body, which had become flames. I scowled, "Turn off Mars Mode!"

"Okay."

"Flame Ball!" They passed through her again, this time her body becoming water.

"Carmella." I said my tone dark.

"It wasn't Mars Mode it was Neptune Mode."

"Let's get this straight. No Mars Mode. No Neptune Mode. No Star, Moon, Venus, Pluto, Jupiter, Mercury or Saturn Mode, got it."

The power of her fruit was to obtain the powers of the planets. Mars was fire, Neptune was water, Star was her most common power since it could do almost anything, Moon was light, Venus was like the Mera Mera fruit, Pluto was shadows, Jupiter was lighting and thunder, Mercury was speed, and Saturn allowed her to create a blade almost anywhere. "Okay let's try this again." I threw my attack at her again and this time she hit the deck. I sighed and pointed downwards with my staff. In a minute she was done.

Pouting, which looked kind of weird since her face was black from the smoke, Carmella kept mumbling about not being able to use her powers as unfair. I looked at her, "Carm, I don't want you to get hurt. We've been best friends since birth and set off together. Your fruit can be an advantage but it's not right to rely on it all the time."

"Yeah but that's all I know."

"Then let me teach you."

"Okay, let's do this than." She got in a stance and I sighed again.

"Be light on your feet. Dodging is kind of like when you're in Mercury Mode. Be fast, don't use a lot of energy, and try not to get hit. You don't have to move all over, just make sure you can turn at a moment's notice. I'm going to aim at your head."

I aimed at her and she dodged. I did it a few more times before I shot two at her. The first she dodged but the second hit her face because I made it swerve. "Don't get in a pattern, mix it up. It's hard to sense where the attack is going to come from without haki but when you watch where it's going if you're fast enough you can dodge."

"Okay, be fast." I sent three this time; she dodged the first two perfectly but the third, which was towards her feet, made her fall.

"Being fast isn't enough though. Like I said be light on your feet. You need to be able to move at a moment's notice." We continued for hours until Shea called us for dinner. We all sat down and Shea, Carmella, and I started to eat our heap of food.

Kurumi shook her head, "I can't believe how much you can eat."

Aoi smiled, "All D's have a big appetite."

Mimi cringed, "Well I for one don't think boys are attracted to girls who stuff their faces."

Kurumi scoffed, "It's all about boys to you."

"And it's all about ships to you."

"Ships get people somewhere."

"So do boys."

"Yeah, they get you in a hospital with a little person coming out of you."

"You two," Aoi interrupted, "Just stop with the fighting already."

I smiled and scarfed down another piece of meat, "Guess Akane's going to have to actually fine us before we fight."

"Oh, I don't know about that." I looked up only to see a flash of red before all hell broke loose.


	5. The Redhead and The Light

**I don't own One Piece, just my characters and plot.**

_Last time_

_I smiled and scarfed down another piece of meat, "Guess Akane's going to have to actually find us before we fight."_

_"Oh, I don't know about that." I looked up only to see a flash of red before all hell broke loose._

Chapter Five (Aoi/Hikaru)

I felt my back connect with the wall and I slid down to the floor. Cracking open an eye I saw a girl with blazing red hair smirking and standing in the middle of the room. The first thing that came to my mind was that her name really suits her. She smiled, "Wow, you girls sure _flew_. I guess that means you're a healthy weight." A sigh came out of her mouth, "Lucy really needs to step up her game if she wants to defeat me. If she keeps sending pipsqueaks I'll take over the thrown faster than expected."

"Take over the throne?" A voice like poison echoed through the room. My gaze landed on a demon, _Oh shit; Maya's snapped. _"You've turned the islands women into slutty whores," she stood up; stones and boards slipping off her," killed people by turning them to stone," she looked up, her eyes looking as red as Satan's, "and reactivated a curse that everyone hates just so you could rule an island?"

The redhead shrugged, "Doesn't every girl want to be a princess?"

Shea stood, looking just as scary. "You _destroyed_ my _kitchen_ just so you could play dress up."

"Actually it wouldn't be dress-up since I would technically be royalty." Her eyes went wide before she suddenly stepped to the right. She put her hand to her cheek as blood trickled freely from her new cut, "that hurt ya know."

Mimi smirked, her three inch long nails having a small amount of blood on them, "Sorry, I was aiming for you neck. Maybe then you'd have a faster death."

She smirked, "Sorry cat girl," The blood stopped as her cut healed, "But it'll take more slit to the throat to kill me."

"No way," I looked up the see Kurumi floating on a cloud in the air. She seemed to have little damage from the explosion, "That's impossible."

"No it is quite possible. After all," She smiled; orange eyes glistening, "I am immortal."

"No you are not, you probably used your powers to heal that cut." Carmella said as she took a step forward, "So lets see if you can heal yourself on the inside like you can on the outside."

"And what exactly does tht mean?"

"It means just as I said. Aoi." I nodded and readyed my powers. Carmella smiled, "Hope you like music, Akane."

"Needle Voice!" I screamed as loud as I could.

-X-

I sighed as I hammered another nail in place, "I still can't belive Akane got away."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Its okay, thanks to you she's probably deaf now."

"Thanks Shea."

"Don't metion it."

"Hey, girls! Look what I found!" Mimi yelled. We all got up and swarmed her.

She held out a box, "This was in a pile of boards near Carmella's room." She opened it a pulled something out. It was a necklace with a small songbird on it.

Maya gasped, "That's." I turned to her but no one else had seemed to hear her exclmation.

"Wow," Shea said, "That's pretty."

Kurumi nodded, "That craftementship is amazing."

I turned to Carmella, "Is that yours." She nodded and I smiled, "Its really beatiful."

"Then you can have it." She snatched it from Mimi's hand then dropped it in mine before turning on her heal and walking out.

I stared at her back then down to the silver jewelry in my palm. Just what exactly was this and why did it seem to have that effect on Carmella.

-X-

I sat on the edge off the dock watching the water turn different colors. The sunsets on our island really were beautiful, "Hikaru!" I turned to see Dasuke running towards me and smiled.

"Hey dude whats up."

"Nothing much, you know flirting with girls."

"You mean attempting to flirt with girls."

"Its not my fault all of them are head of heals for you."

"Sorry about that man. Though seriously I think theres only one girl on this island who ever had a crush on you."

"Really who?"

"Not telling, she'd hunt me down if I did."

"Yeah, angry chicks aren't something you mess with."

"Oh rememer the time when you snuck into a bar and ended up getting your face pounded in by that one batender?"

"Really, I don't remember getting beatn up by a bartender, just angry girls."

"You were drunk and spewing nonsense and ended up hitting a soft topic."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Which bar was that."

"The Sea King."

"So that's why that one bartender won't serve me anymore. Oh, did you hear, Maya and Carmella have a bounty now."

I stiffened, "Really?"

"Really, they're part of the supernovas now. Along with another girl on their crew. That's amazing isn't it."

"Yeah," I looked out to sea, "Really amazing."

"Is it me or does it seem like your not that enthusastic?"

"I'm just tired that's all."

He sat down next to me and elbowed my stomach, "Or is it perhaps your sad you didn't get to join her crew." I flinched and Dasuke frowned, "I don't get it though. You, Carmella, and Maya were best friends until they, you know set off. Didn't you guys promise to set sail togther when you were younger?"

"We did, but…they just set sail without me. I don't really know what happened." I got up, "My moms probably worring her ass off now. I should get going."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." I threw a wave over my shoulder as I walked down the almost empty street.

'_Hikaru you're a total baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! I hate you!' _I sighed and clenched my fist, "What exactly did I do to make you hate me," I looked up, "Carmella?"


	6. The Poor Ice-Cream Man and The Wing

**I'm going to torture you all and have a few chapters Carmella and Maya's past instead of fighting scenes. I don't own One Piece. R&R people! ~Star**

Chapter Six (Carmella/Maya)

"I'll have a waffle cone with a scoop of French vanilla, mango, and milk chocolate with chunks. As for toppings I'll have chocolate and caramel syrup with walnuts and cookie chunks." The ice cream man looked at Maya in horror before nodding slowly.

I just looked at her, "You are _such_ a pig." I turned to the ice cream man, "I'll have a bowl with four scoops of raspberry sherbet along dark chocolate fudge as a topping, please?" his eyes got even wider, if that was possible, and nodded before hurrying to make our orders. When he returned we smiled and thanked him. We were a few feet away before I stopped and ran back, "Can I have a banana dreamsicle, please?" He fished it out and thrust it into my hand.

I skipped merrily towards Maya, "I just love Fridays; free ice cream!"

She just shook her head and eyed the ice cream I just got "and you're calling me a pig?"

"It's for Hikaru, you know he loves bananna flavor."

"Yeah, you and your boyfriend; always thinking of each other."

My face burned, "We're not dating."

"You will be someday. And when you two get married I'll be the telling you 'I told you so.'"

"Carm's getting married?!"

I whipped my head around to see my raven haired friends teal blue eyes bugging out of his head. Maya smirked, "Yeah, to you."

He just sighed, "You and your fantasies."

My best friend just wiggled her eyebrows, "But you were jealous for a second weren't you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats you boat, Pyro."

"It's Pyroc, imbecile."

"What'd you say?" sparks flew as they glared and I sighed before stepping in between them.

"Here, Hikaru. I got you a dreamsicle."

"Flavor?"

"Banana."

"Thanks, Carm!" he grabbed it and started to eat.

"That's my nickname for her!"

"Well I use it too."

"You little."

I smiled, "Who cares? It's fun and both of you get to use it." We all sat down and started to eat.

He was about a quarter ways done when Maya and I sighed and exclaimed, "Thanks for the food."

He just stared at us, "'D's and their appetites are scary."

I tossed my cup out and ginned at him, "You also think how we don't get fat as a Celestial Dragon is also scary."

"Well it is."

"I'm always running around and have a fast metabolism so I burn it off quickly; Maya's just goes to her chest." Hikaru's face was about as red as my sherbet was.

"Hey!" Maya shouted, "It's just genetic."

"You're almost your mom's size now and you're only twelve!"

"They just grow fast."

"As fast as a fire that's lit on a piece of dried up wood."

I heard footsteps and saw blond hair out of the corner of my eye; Daisuke. He turned to us, "What'cha talkin' 'bout?"

"Boobs." Maya and I said at the same time.

Daisuke face-palmed before looking at us sternly with one emerald eye. His gaze then drifted over to Hikaru, "I don't know how Hikaru puts up with you two."

"I'm very patent."

Maya snorted, "Of course you are."

"What'd you say Pyro."

"It's Pyroc. P-Y-R-O-C, Pyroc."

"Wow, didn't know you could spell."

"Why you little-"

"Well then," Daisuke exclaimed, "How about we all go for some ice cream!"

I smiled, "Of course, Maya and I haven't eaten all day."

Hikaru looked at us in horror and mumbled something that sounded like, "That poor ice cream man."

-X-

We sat on a cliff, feet dangling over the dangerous waters below. I ate another bite of my six scoops of raspberry sherbet and squealed before turning around to see it was only Hikaru who had looped his arms around my neck. I scowled and hid my bowl, "You're not getting any."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well…you're still NOT getting any." I scooped up a piece and was about to raise it to my mouth when Hikaru bit it.

He smirked, "that was good."

"You ice cream stealing thief!" I quickly gobbled down the rest of my cold desert, ignoring the brain freeze, and started to chase him around. He laughed as I yelled at him to stop running and face the consequences of eating a girl's food.

-X-

I sighed, "Do you think they know that their unconsciously flirting with each other?"

"Probably not." Daisuke sat next to me, though it was close enough to make my heart flutter it was far enough to make me sad. "They're both pretty smart but are dense when it comes to love."

I snorted, "You go that right." I watched as my best friend ate the rest of her sherbet in a rush, she's gonna get a brain freeze, and started to chase the blue-eyed boy around.

The blond smiled, "Ah, young love."

I eyed him, "We're all twelve aren't we."

"Really, I thought Carmella was thirteen or fourteen?"

"No, she was born on October thirty-first and I was born on December twenty-fifth. It's about a month and a half difference."

"Oh, so you're older."

"Yeah." There was silence, "It's the height isn't it. I'm 4'10 and Carmella's 5'6. You're bound to think that she's older."

"Maya-"

"Well I'm so sorry for being petite." I threw my hands up in the air, "Sorry for not having long legs."

"Its fine being petite." He smiled softly, "It doesn't matter about your shape as long as you have a good personality; which you do. You funny and like a sister to Carmella. And if your so worried about your looks well, you have a cute face," I felt all my blood rise to my face. Daisuke grinned, "And a pretty good rack to." My eyes narrowed and I got up and walked towards my best friend and her soon-to-be boyfriend leaving the green eyed boy behind me with five bumps stacked on his head.

-X-

I watched as Maya walked over grumbling about something while Daisuke was trailing behind her, rubbing his head. I eyed her, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you boyfriends friend was just being a pervert."

"He's not my boyfriend."

I'm not her boyfriends. Wait, Daisuke's being a pervert. Wow, that's not something you see every day."

The said boy walked up to us, "All I did was say that she had a big rack." Maya's face burned as she kicked him in the side of the face.

"You know," I stated, "Since you're wearing a skirt you probably just flashed him." I winced as the punched his face, hers redder than before. _Opps. Sorry, Daisuke. _Maya stormed off and Daisuke's mom called him home from the beach below us. The rocky mountain was a good place to hang out, so were the docks. The few places you could sit on were covered in soft, green grass and other harmless plants, overlooked the sea, _and_ you could watch the sunset.

"You know, Daisuke likes with his mom and four older brothers."

"So?"

"So he's never been a pervert. Quite frankly, I don't think he even knows how to be one. I bet you he was trying to complement Pyro and ended up hitting a nerve."

I smiled, "And Maya only hits people for four reasons. 1.) They're being an ass 2.) They're pissing her off 3.) They have done something so bad she feels the need to make sure that their face is so contorted no one can stand to look at them." Hikaru sucked in a breath at that part, "4.) She's embarrassed and doesn't know what to do. I'm going to take a guess and say the reason she hit Daisuke was number four."

Hikaru shook his head, "We have some whacky friends."

"Tell me about it."

-X-

The next day I walked up to the pervert and Carmella's soon-to-be boyfriend, "Have you seen Carmella? We meet every morning at five and go for a jog but she didn't show. I thought she has slept over at your place,"

"Are you insane?!"

"That's what I thought. So why wouldn't she be here?"

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows, "That's odd. Her house is close to mine and she go's home around the time when I feed the dog, I always see her walking up her porch when I'm getting their food, but she wasn't there."

"Maybe she went home early?" Hikaru asked

I shook my head, "Carm doesn't do that. She despised her mother, who hates her even more. She wouldn't go home earlier then normal."

"How about later, what if she stayed out longer."

"She has to make dinner for her mom and one of her boyfriends, if she doesn't the whip is cracked out."

Daisuke hissed, "I still can't believe the mayor allows her to hit her daughter."

"He's a bastard," Hikaru replied, "and he sleeps with her too, so that's another factor. Maybe she just slept in?"

"No, she never misses a run. If she didn't go home and didn't show up then…" In a split second all three of us were out of there, searching the island for our missing friend. We were in the woods, panting and out of breath. We called out her name…nothing answered. Suddenly I heard something. Shushing the boys we all listened; the noise of fait sobs. We dashed deeper into to woods. I burst into a clearing and saw her, and her attacker. The back of her shirt was ripped, revealing her skin. Tears streamed freely from her blue eyes and down her face. The stranger was holding a knife above her back, a sadistic grin spreading across his face; _he's going to kill her!_ Red filled my line of sight. I grabbed a branch off the ground and swung it at the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

I rushed over to my friend's side. My eyes widened, _he wasn't going to kill her._ On her back, starting from the middle of her shoulder blades and sweeping up to her shoulder and down to her hip was a drawing of an extremely detailed butterfly wing. The outline was perfect and there were scales over every section inside the cut. And it was carved into her skin. _He was making her body a canvas. He was cutting her so he could draw. He was using her blood as paint, the knife a paintbrush_. Rage burned inside me and I turned to the attacker. I heard footsteps, Hikaru rushing my best friend, no my _sister_ to a medic back in town.

I slowly walked over to the unconscious man's form and snatched the knife out of his grasp. Kneeling to the ground I stared at him, the knife in my lap, just waiting to be used. I looked up. I couldn't feel them but I knew they were there. Tears. They were running freely down my face like they did when he cut Carmella. When he hurt her. When her used her like a piece of paper. I grabbed the knife and placed it over his heart. My left hand rested on top of the hilt above the other. One push, one push and it would all be over. "Maya, what are you-" Daisuke never finished. I shoved the blade into the man's chest, ending his life. I pulled the weapon out and turned around dropping it. Daisuke stared at me, eyes wide mouth hanging slightly open. I looked up, the tears were still falling. "Let's go, Carmella needs us by her side right now."

That day was the first time I had bloodied by hands for her, and it wouldn't be the last.


	7. C, M, H, D

**I don't own One Piece, just my characters, plot line, and the song in this chapter. Just to let you know how I interpret beri into money is like this; make sure there are two zeros at the end. So two thousand beri is twenty bucks. See 2,000B $20.00, okay so that's cleared up R&R. ~Star**

Chapter Seven (Shea/Aoi)

"Everybody's waitin'. Everybody's waitin'. Even when you sleepin', keep you ey-eyes open. The tricky thing is, yesterday we were just children. Playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings. In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords. But now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score. Keep your eyes open. Everybody's waitin' for you to break down. Everybody's watchin' to see the fall out. Even when you sleepin', sleep-eh-in. Keep your eyes open."

I smiled as the people in the bar clapped and cheered. I got up, slung my guitar across my back, and bowed before leaving the stage. The bartender paid me my two thousand beri and I left. Sighing I adjusted the strap on my shoulder and looked up at the grey sky, "I wonder when it'll be blue again?" I had been named after the blue sky my mother loved so much yet it was always dark and dreary; just like our island. Everyone wears grey and everyone has a dull look in their eyes. Even the food tastes bland, except the stuff at our top restaurant; The Crystal Lily. I smiled, "I wonder if Shea will get accepted to apprentice there?"

"AOI!"

I turned around, "Shea! Aren't you supposed to be waiting tables at The Grand Restaurant?"

"A crazy group of pirates destroyed it so I got off early, did you get paid at the bar."

"Yep, two-thousand beri. You?"

She held up a hand, "Five-thousand beri."

"So you put that with our savings and…we have about twenty-thousand beri for next month. How are we going to get food?"

"The cooks say that the ingredients that aren't top grade we can have and bread is going on sale tomorrow in the market."

"Okay, then heating?"

"I can get more wood for the fireplace."

I nodded, "So we'll have to move the futons from the closet to the living room." We stared to walk home. "So do you have the ice breaker?"

"Yeah, I bought it before work. It was a little expensive but now we'll be able to have fresh water in the winter."

"Okay, how much was it?"

"Three-thousand."

"So we have seventeen-thousand to live with. Give or take one of us gets sick, or has a growth spurt. Or how cold it is outside. Or if we get laid off or fired. Then we'll have even less."

Aoi, I know it's hard but in the summer we can grow crops and flowers and sell them. And we still have that jam and a few loaves of bread."

"Stale bread. We're poor, Shea. Our house only has two rooms."

"Three if you count the closet."

"Okay so that's a kitchen, living room, and closet."

"Oh, and there's those two chests we store our clothing and belongings in."

"Those aren't rooms."

"I'm trying to be positive."

I sighed, "Sorry. At least we have food and shelter."

"And each other."

I smiled and sprinted ahead, "Catch me if you can!"

-X-

I grabbed the cabbage and proceeded to cut it into ribbons. "Okay, Shea, remember. Curl fingers in, short quick strokes, and-"

"What'cha' doing?"

"AHHH." The knife flew out of my hands and stuck into the floorboards. "Aoi! Do not startle me when I'm cooking."

"Sorry, do you need any help."

"If you could get the knife down that'd be perfect."

"Okay, stand back." She bent down then jumped up. Her feet hit the floor and the knife blade down into the wood a few inches from my foot. "There ya' go."

"Thanks, next time try not to stab me."

"I told you to stand back."

"and you expect me to have enough time to do so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You crazy."

"So are you."

Touché."

-X-

"I am so going to kill her." I grumbled as I continued to comb splinters of wood out of my navy hair.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it's just your hair." I glared at her and opened my mouth. In a second she was holding her hands over her ears. "Damn you and your ultra-sonic sound waves!"

Kurumi cocked her head, "I don't hear anything. Are you sure you're not going crazy, cat-girl."

"No, it's ultra-sonic, you idiot." The red haired and black haired girls started to glare at each other.

"Ultra-sonic." Exclaimed Carmella, who had just walked in, "It's a term for a sound at such a high frequency that only animals with heightened senses can hear it."

Shea blinked, "Since when did you know big words?"

Maya walked in, twirling a dagger between her fingers, "Fun fact with Maya time!" out of the corner of my vision I saw Kurumi do an eye roll, "Did you know that Carmella loves to read and write? The captains quarters are filled to the brim with books, they're even stacked on the floor. And she has the idea to stay up late every night and write three pages in the ship log about what happened."

"You don't need to tell them that much." The said girl whined.

Mimi, who had just gone from attempting to claw our shipwright/navigators to her normal cat like self, whistled, "Wow, I did not expect that. Car-Car likes to read, I didn't even know she knew what a book was."

The first mate smiled, "And not just that, she's even read the dictionary, three times."

I played with a piece of my bangs then looked at our captain, "Can you lend me any? I mean if you had any on songs."

She smiled then stuck her tongue out at Maya, "Baka, I've read it four times not three."

"Since when?"

"Since I re-read it last night. The only word I forgot was Deipnophobia."

"What that?"

"The fear of dinner parties."

"The exact opposite of you."

-X-

My mouth gaped open, "Wow, Maya wasn't kidding."

"The music section is over here. I have about thirty books and fifty music scrolls; you can have them all since I don't really understand them."

"…Thanks." I looked around, the walls were all bookshelves and almost every other foot was a stack of books a yard high. "These are all yours?"

"Yep, about a quarter of them I brought from my" her eyes went dark, "…home island." My thoughts immediately flickered to the necklace in my pocket.

"Where you and Maya grew up, right?"

"Yeah. The others I've gotten from all the islands we've visited. Most of the music stuff was from yours actually. I thought you knew."

"Me and Shea didn't exactly have a good relationship with the islands people."

"Oh."

I walked over and grabbed a few random books, "I'll take these. Thanks again."

"No problem." I walked out and hustled to my room. "Oh my god, that was so awkward."

"It must have been." I whipped my head around to find amber eyes staring into my gold ones.

"Ah!" I jumped up.

"It's only me."

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

I sighed, "Oh thanks. So what brings you here?"

"Bird."

"Huh?"

"The songbird necklace, give it to me."

My hands flew to my pocket, "Why?"

"Because it is something that brings back unwanted memories, for both me and Carmella."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Put it back where it came from."

"Where is that?"

"Our home island."

"…Okay."

"Give it."

"No."

She blinked before slamming me into a wall her face inches from mine, "You have till we leave to give me the necklace." She walked out.

I sighed, "God damn it," I fished out the piece of jewelry and my eyes caught the back. Letters were etched in _C, M, H, D_. "Just what are you?"


End file.
